


All Our Thoughts a Dream

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed watches and tries to figure something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Thoughts a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to figure out if I can see something happening between the Ed and Roy... what better way to do it than make Ed try to do the same?

He stared at the sleeping face. He looked… younger while asleep and that annoying smirk and that infuriating glint in his eyes was nowhere to be seen.

Ed sighed quietly. No, he looked quite peaceful at the moment. He knew the bastard would never want to be seen like this by anyone and most definitely not by one Edward Elric.

_Vulnerable._

He wished he never had seen him like this, wished he wasn't here right now.

Roy Mustang was an annoying, cocky bastard and Ed didn't want to look at him and forget that. Because the moment he woke up again the bastard would remind him, but at the moment he looked like someone Ed felt he had to protect.

The stupid bastard had gone and gotten himself injured protecting Ed, protecting Al. No one deserved to get hurt because of them. So here he was looking at Roy Mustang sleeping in a hospital bed, looking too pale and far too innocent.

_Probably did it on purpose just to make me worry_, Ed thought and tried to feel annoyed. But he couldn't quite make himself believe that. He knew the bastard wouldn't want to look vulnerable to anyone. Wouldn't want to look like anything else than the cocky bastard he was.

_Damn_.

He hated the bastard. Why was it so hard to remember that right now?

Ed took a step closer to the hospital bed. The fact that the bastard had gotten injured protecting them didn't change anything.

He stared at the face intently. Earlier when Al had tried to talk to Ed, his little brother had thought he wasn't listening. Thought he hadn't heard what Al had said about how easily he got angry at the bastard, about how Ed never had shown any interest in girls. He'd ended up telling Al not to be an idiot.

Ed stared at the sleeping face. He just didn't have time to drool over girls like others their age, that didn't mean anything. So he'd never actually felt anything like that when looking at a pretty girl, but that didn't mean he preferred looking at boys, he'd never looked at them either. Besides it wouldn't be fair to Al.

He took a step closer. He supposed the bastard was good looking, with all those women falling all over him he had to be.

Trying not to think about what he was doing Ed pulled of the glove from his flesh hand. Without giving himself time to hesitate he ran his hand through slightly tousled black hair. It felt soft and smooth and slightly cool against his fingers.

He moved his hand and let his fingers skim over a pale cheek, the roughness of the faint stubble felt unfamiliar against his fingers.

He took a step back. If he had liked the bastard like that, he should have felt something more, right?

Damn Al for putting stupid ideas in his head anyway. He hated the annoying bastard.

Dark lashes fluttered against pale cheeks and then onyx eyes looked at him in mild confusion.

"Fullmetal?"

Before Ed had time to think of anything to say those dark eyes had regained their usual arrogant glint. Ed frowned at the twinge of regret he felt.

"Ah, bastard. You're alive," he said. He turned around and walked out of the room before the bastard managed to make him mad again. Al would be all disappointed if he got into an argument with him while the arrogant asshole was still in the hospital. The bastard wasn't worth that.

Ed didn't see the confusion bleed back into a pair of dark eyes as they watched him leave.


End file.
